I Used To Love Her
by Sukita
Summary: Draco não suporta mais sua amada, e decide se livrar dela de um jeito bem diferente: matando-a.


**bI used to love her, /b**

_iEu costumava amá-la/i_

**bBut I had to kill her/b**

_iMas eu tive que matá-la/i_

Limpou o suor do rosto e bateu na terra recém-mexida, estava satisfeito. Entrou para casa e deixou que a água do chuveiro caísse em suas mexas louras.

-Bem melhor assim... Olha que silêncio!

Saiu andando nu do chuveiro sem se importar se estava molhando o carpete. Mas era tudo tão recente que ainda ouvia a voz aguda e mandona dela.

_iOlha o que você fez, você é burro? Como pode ser tão estúpido? O carpete! O-car-pe-te! Três dias tentando tirar essas manchas! Vou lhe matar! Vou-lhe-ma-tar!/i_

Ele riu com a lembrança, incrível como a idéia de silenciá-la partiu dela própria. Deu um sorriso e refletiu um pouco sobre o verbo silenciar no sentido de matar alguém, este verbo nunca caíra tão bem a uma situação. Tal era a quietude da casa que ouvia os pássaros cantando! Oh, os passarinhos... Tudo bem que odiava pássaros e suas insuportáveis vozes que o acordavam de manhã, mas amava o sossego que tornava possível que os ouvisse.

Suspirou aliviado e caiu na cama. Ainda tinha o cheiro adocicado e suave dela, se fechasse os olhos podia imaginá-la perfeitamente, com cada mínimo detalhe impresso em sua mente. Respirava o perfume e ansiava pela boca macia dela...

Como uma pessoa pode mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo? Mas ainda assim gostava muito dela, era simpática, tinha uma risada gostosa e era linda, o que significava que podia exibi-la a todos os seus conhecidos, fazendo com que eles o odiassem.

Abriu os olhos desconfiado, ainda não sabia se ela o traíra ou não. Deu de ombros, nunca ia saber mesmo...

**bI had to put her, six feet under/b**

_iEu tive que a colocar a sete palmos/i_

**bAnd I can still hear her complain/b**

_iE eu ainda a ouço reclamar/i_

Sonhou um pouco com os gritos agudos dela, parecia que ela sofreu enquanto ele tentou estrangulá-la, e estranho, quando ele a soltou e pegou uma faca ela parecia estar com medo. Mas... i_não/_i. Ela era tão corajosa, talvez tenha ficado com raiva porque não teria um velório de arrasar, mas mesmo que ela tivesse tido um assim, ninguém teria comparecido.

Cho era uma companheira divertida, animada, e sexy no início da relação dos dois, o que o fez amá-la profundamente. Mas depois ela se tornou mesquinha, chata, rabugenta e ele começou a se encher dela. E a partir do momento que ele não dera atenção para ela, a graça de pessoa foi buscar satisfação fora de casa.

Tinha suas dúvidas se ela realmente pulara a cerca, afinal ela sempre chegava em casa cedo demais para alguém que estava traindo alguém. E certos objetos como um isqueiro estranho no sofá ou uma cueca alheia no varal lhe pareciam óbvios demais, como se tivessem sido colocados ali de propósito.

Pensou em Cho lhe traindo e de repente a idéia lhe parecera absurda, riu com gosto.

-Não... –falou num tom debochado.

É inegável, mas é verdade. Todo mundo que trai outra pessoa com quem convive sempre fica muito dispersa ou muito carinhosa para com o corno. Cho simplesmente continuara a mesma, cada dia mais rabugenta, reclamando disso, daquilo e daquilo outro, mas não ficava sonhando acordada dispersa da vida nem se aconchegava nele como um cachorrinho. Riu mais uma vez, estava extasiado com o momento e com a situação.

**bI knew I'd miss her /b**

_iEu sabia que sentiria falta dela/i_

**bSo I had to keep her/b**

_iEntão eu tive que a manter perto de mim/i_

**bShe's buried right in my back yard/b**

_iEla está enterrada no meu quintal/i_

Ele acendeu as luzes e sua acompanhante sorriu satisfeita.

-Ora, ora. Então o meu caro amigo é realmente rico...

Ele fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Você olha isso e se contenta? –deu de ombros- Isso daqui não é nada. É só pra onde eu venho quando me canso temporariamente do luxo excessivo da minha casa.

A loira de seios fartos riu andou pela sala, parou interessada quando viu a foto de Cho.

-Quem é essa, Draco?

Ele coçou a cabeça se sentindo rendido. Cho ganhara mais uma, até depois de morta sem querer lhe atrapalhara. Por mais que respondesse qualquer coisa Galaxy faria outra, outra e mais outra pergunta sobre Cho. Mulheres são algo tão desagradavelmente fáceis de prever.

-Essa é a minha ex... –disse pegando uma bebida e largando-se no sofá.

Galaxy pegou o porta-retrato e reparou que atrás desse tinha outro. Reparou que a sala tinha várias fotos dela. Riu desdenhosa.

-Então está na fossa, hein? Ela te largou?

Ele engasgou num riso que o fez cuspir parte da bebida longe, e assim que pôde riu livremente, às gargalhadas.

-Não te nego que nosso relacionamento andava mal e que eu gosto muito dela, mas...

Sua voz foi engolida num novo riso, cada dia mais achava a morte de Cho um acontecimento interessantíssimo, único e belo.

-Mas... –repetiu a loira colocando o retrato no lugar e sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Mas ela é do tipo que preferiria reclamar o resto da vida a largar a mim e a minha fortuna. E se ela não está aqui é porque eu me livrei dela.

Galaxy acendeu um cigarro e deu uma tragada profunda. Já tinha saído com caras chatos, irresistíveis, misteriosos, tímidos, mas esse era totalmente diferente. Não conseguia defini-lo muito bem. Deu outra tragada e bebeu do copo dele.

-Mas você está triste por que ela se foi?

Ele passou o braço em torno dos ombros dela e sorriu galante.

-Eu pareço triste?

Ela sorriu malandra.

-De modo algum...

**bShe bitched so much /b**

_iEla estava tão puta/i_

**bShe drove me nuts/b**

_iEla me deixou louco/i_

**bAnd now we're happier this way/b**

_iE agora estou mais feliz assim/i_

Levantou no meio da noite para pegar água, sempre tinha sede no meio da noite. Deixara Galaxy dormindo espaçosamente na cama. Estava pensando se ela não teria desconfiado de nada.

Teve uma hora que a garota olhou cuidadosamente para o jardim como se procurasse algo, achava que ela tinha desconfiado que ninguém sai de uma casa e deixa todas as suas roupas, jóias, retratos, perfumes, livros e até mesmo o gato para trás.

É, agora que Galaxy levantara a questão, aquilo tudo realmente seria estranho. Será que teria que se livrar de todas as coisas de sua preciosa? Ficou pensando nisso e se sentiu triste. De repente todo o silencio da casa lhe pareceu chato e se viu desejando que ela entrasse porta à frente reclamando que estava suja, que ele devia ter lhe avisado para que seu vestido favorito não ficasse todo manchado de sangue, que seu cabelo estava mal-cuidado e era tudo culpa dele.

Deu um suspirou e tomou a água. O que estava feito estava feito. Em seguida sorriu pra anuviar os pensamentos. Um dia de saudade não compensaria uma vida de chateações. Tomou um novo gole de água saboreando a falta de gosto do líquido. Voltou a ficar satisfeito e achar o fato algo muito agradável. Teve um pensamento maroto, sentia-se como alguém em uma dieta rigorosa que comera um chocolate grande, suculento e calórico, mesmo sabendo que não devia. Comer o chocolate pode ter sido errado, mas nada lhe tirava o prazer do ato, e ele sentia a boca salivar só de lembrar da ocasião. Pena que seu chocolate só se podia comer uma vez na vida, afinal não se pode matar alguém duas vezes ou mais.

Olhou mais uma vez para o quintal, onde num canto um novo tipo de substancia adubaria a terra. Certamente a ouviria reclamando do além quando as minhocas começassem a invadir todo o corpo dela.

**bShe bitched so much, /b**

_iEla estava tão puta/i_

**bShe drove me nuts/b**

_iEla me deixou louco/i_

**bAnd I can still hear her complain/b**

_iE eu ainda a ouço reclamar/i_


End file.
